


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Accidental Knotting, Alpha Wu Yi Fan | Kris, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Idols, Bottom Oh Sehun, Debut Era, Dominant Wu Yi Fan | Kris, M/M, MAMA Era, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Oh Sehun-centric, Omega Oh Sehun, Pack Bonding, Submissive Oh Sehun, Top Wu Yi Fan | Kris, Work In Progress, Wu Yi Fan | Kris-centric
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:40:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25063282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Relationships: Oh Sehun/Wu Yi Fan | Kris
Kudos: 9





	Untitled

**11:14 AM**

"Are you feeling alright Sehun-ah?"

Sehun looked up at Junmyeon,who giving the maknae a clear look of concern.Sehun waved his hand dismissively."I'm alright."He claimed,though his leader didn't seem to by it."I'm probably just worn out from practice.I'll be fine after I have something to drink."


End file.
